


Aftercare

by heartfeltword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftercare is important besides the fact that it's just plain fun to goof off with them. Sans always takes special care to make them happy and laugh and become comfortable with him and their relationship. (Rated due to the sub/dom undertones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> AFTERCARE AFTERCARE AFTERCARE
> 
> who doesn't want some fluffy Sans/Reader?

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Sans asked as he ran the tip of his finger across a line of DVDs he had. It was an odd collection since most of them had been found in the garbage at Waterfall, but there were some pretty good ones in his collection regardless.

“I don’t care.” They replied, they sounded sleepy. Sans figured they’d fall asleep halfway through the movie like always but still.

Sans sighed deeply and glanced over his shoulder at his partner curling into the couch, “Comedy? Action? Romance? Throw me a bone here, sweetheart.”

They groaned at his joke, “Uh, romantic comedy?”

“You got it.” Sans plucked out a movie and stuck it in the DVD player before hopping onto the couch. He wrapped his arms around them and yanked the blankets around the two of them, “Don’t be a blanket hog ok?”

“I will hog the blankets if I want,” They retorted with a smirk.

Sans rolled his eyes and grabbed a big bowl of popcorn from the end table. They grabbed a fistful and munched on it while Sans hit play on the movie. They nuzzled into his shoulder and he stroked their hair. Sans could feel them wiggle their feet back and forth under the blanket, it made him smile. They were really quite cute. He pressed his mouth to the top of their head and they batted at him.

“You’ll get my hair stuck in your teeth.” They complained.

“Like that’s ever happened.”

“It could!” They chirped, looking up at him with bright eyes. Sans smiled, they were so pretty. Their cheeks turned pink when they noticed him staring, “W-why are you looking at me like that?”

“What? You’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever met.” He pressed a toothy kiss to the side of their temple. Their cheeked turned even pinker and they looked back to the TV. Sans chuckled and went back to stroking their hair. “You’re so amazing.”

“Shh, watch the movie.” They swatted at him again.

“Wanna take a shower?” He asked into their hair.

“Maybe after the movie.”

“Shouldn’t we shower before? I’m all sweaty.”

“Oh my God.” They grabbed a fistful of popcorn, “Go take a shower then. I wanna watch the movie.” They then threw the popcorn at Sans. Most of it bounced off his skull or the blanket but a couple managed to slip through the opening of his shirt and into his ribcage.

Both of them froze and looked down at Sans’ chest where the popcorn could be heard rattling down the skeleton’s ribs. They both burst out laughing, doubling over one another before Sans stood up. He set the blanket aside and shook his hips, the popcorn popped out of his pant legs and bounced across the floor. More laughter filled the room.

“Oh my God!” They grabbed their stomach, almost knocking the bowl of popcorn over.

“Now I’ve got butter on my ribs.” Sans made a disgusted sound, “C’mon, take a shower with me.”

“You’re a big boy, take one yourself.” They retorted.

Sans grabbed the bowl of popcorn and turned it upside down over their head. Popcorn rained down on them, bouncing off onto the floor and getting suck into the void between the couch cushions. Immediately they shrieked and batted at the popcorn. “Now you’re covered in butter too.” Sans grinned.

They couldn’t hold back giggles as they pushed the blanket off and stood up to shake the popcorn from their clothes. “You jerk.” They threw a piece of popcorn at Sans that promptly bounced off his skull and onto the floor. “You win, let’s go shower.”

Sans paused the movie and ushered them up the staircase quickly to the bathroom. He started the water while they stripped from their clothes. When he turned around they were pulling out two towels to set on the counter. Sans undressed and tossed his clothes with theirs in the corner before wrapping his arms around them from behind. He planted toothy kisses along their shoulders and up their neck. A small chuckle escaped them as they laced their fingers with his. For a while they just stood together in front of the mirror, Sans kissed their shoulders and looked at the two of them in the reflection, until the mirror fogged up.

Sans hopped in first, to make sure the water wasn’t burning hot, and adjusted the temperature right where they liked it. They joined the second he motioned for them. The water sprayed down the two as they embraced and kissed lazily. Sans pulled away and grabbed a loofah and a frilly scented body wash they both enjoyed. He started lathered the loofah up and began to clean his partner up. Slow, gentle circles and slow, soft kisses.

“Hmmm….” They hummed as the skeleton washed their chest. “Keep this up and you’re going to turn me on again.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Sans teased, nibbling on their shoulder.

“I want to watch a movie.” They complained.

“You love that movie more than me.” Sans muttered, washing their stomach.

“So?” They teased, giving Sans a toothy grin.

He fake gasped and put a hand over his chest, “I’m hurt! I thought you really loved me.”  
“Oh shut up and wash my back.” They turned around and Sans did as he was told. Washing each inch of their skin with care, especially their nice, round butt. They didn’t say anything but they pressed their hips back into his hand. He groped their ass for a moment before continuing to wash their soft skin.

“Gonna return the favor, sweetheart?” Sans asked politely as he held the loofah around them.

“It’s so weird washing you,” they admitted as they took the loofah and turned to face him. Still, they started to rub the loofah along his ribs. “It’s weird….” They repeated, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing your ribs and bones and shit. It’s fascinating though.” They slid the loofah between two ribs and Sans sighed at the sensation.

“So does it bother you when we….” He trailed off unsure if this was a time to be completely blunt with them. His cheeks turned a little blue.

“Have sex?” They filled in. “Yea, it’s weird, the bones and the magic and all. But it’s ok. Being able to spend time like this,” they ran the loofah along his pelvis, “helps me understand it a bit better… not be so afraid.”

Sans winced at that. Afraid? They were afraid? It would explain why they looked so very afraid the first time the two had ever been intimate. It would also explain why they were still hesitant about trying new things. Despite it, they were coming up with new things to try and Sans was more than willing to give anything a shot. Sans always knew this aftercare stuff was important, for the both of them, but lately he was realizing just how much it meant to them. They were far more honest in the hour or so after any form of sex than the rest of their time with him.

“I do like you, Sans,” their voice broke his train of thought as they rubbed his bones.

“Good, I like you too, kiddo.” They scoffed and shook their head.

The two fell silent and continued to wash one another and kiss. They chatted about whatever popped up until the water started to run cold. Sans gathered his partner up in the towel and dried them off. He urged them to go downstairs and start the movie since it would take a moment to get the water out from all his joints. They laughed and planted a kiss to his forehead before leaving the bathroom to get clean clothes and return to the movie.

Sans stared at the door for a moment, a dorky grin on his face, he was so lucky to be with them. He just wished they’d be more open with him but he’d settle for these precious moments. Whether they were in the shower, watching a movie, or sleepy pillow talk. Now that was his favorite, pillow talk. Nothing was off limits then, they hardly remembered what was said as they drifted to sleep in Sans’ arms. Maybe next time he’d be sure to start the next scene late at night for some pillow talk aftercare. Maybe next time he’d take it slow and gentle, no scene, no sub/dom, nothing, just nice sex and nice pillow talk after sex.

 

 


End file.
